Fiber optic based telecommunication services are being extended to an increasing number of businesses and homes. Many of these extensions of service within neighborhoods, industrial parks and business developments utilize optical fiber distribution cables laid within buried conduit. Such optical fiber distribution cables typically extend from a larger fiber distribution terminal or pedestal to a smaller fiber access terminal directly adjacent the business or home to which service may be provided. From the fiber access terminal to the home or business, a fiber drop cable may connect to the home or business.
When fiber optic cables are extended from a fiber distribution terminal to a fiber access terminal, a variety of techniques are available for sealing and anchoring the cables relative to the fiber access terminal. It is generally desirable to provide sealing and anchoring configurations that are secure, reliable, and cost effective. In certain applications it is desirable to provide both fibers for data transmission along with copper for power transmission. The integration of power and fiber communication into one system can greatly speed up installation of network devices. For example, the integration fiber and power (e.g., copper) can facilitate the installation of a variety of devices requiring optical communications and power such as: small cells, ONT's, FTTX, digital signage, industrial communications, POLAN, PoE or PoE+ extension, Wifi access points.